Chuck vs Good Grief
by Heistheway
Summary: Chuck, Sarah, and the gang prove that they can make a hero out of anyone - and I mean anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. Good Grief**

A/N: Hello, fanfic readers! Things have been incredibly crazy in the last few months. I'm still trying to get "Mission of Hope" completed. However, another story idea just came to me. I hope you'll find this one a fun read as well.

Note: Of course, NBC still has Chuck. Also, the late, great, wonderful Charles Schultz still owns the "Peanuts" empire. God rest his soul!

Chapter 1

One couldn't blame Chuck Bartowski for enjoying life. He'd become involved in a job that truly helped people the world over. In the course of this "job", he'd met, fell in love with, and later married a woman who proved that true love has no boundaries, Sarah Walker. He had an awesome supporting family and network of friends. In short, it felt good to be Chuck.

So, it would surprise no one to find our hero taking a leisurely walk through the neighborhood with no thoughts in particular. The azure, cloudless sky coupled with the merry melody of birds above served to further enhance the happy mood Chuck found himself in. As he walked along, he whistled and smiled at passers by. "A day like this makes every man a poet!" Chuck mused to himself. As he proceeded in his walk, he neared the residence of a fellow who, inextricably, found himself on the opposite end of the spectrum from Chuck as far as good fortune.

Charlie Brown was a good-hearted young man. An objective look into his character reveals a guy who truly possessed a heart that Fort Knox would be envious of. All he ever wanted was to be of help to others. Yet, despite these remarkable attributes, he invariably possessed the worst luck in any endeavor he tried. Still, it might seem a little harsh for his "friends" to describe him in such strong terms as "blockhead", "unreliable", "can't do anything right". It's no wonder that self-esteem evaded him like a guppy trying to evade a shark. In short, Charlie Brown needed a boost in the worst way.

Chuck noticed that Charlie Brown was sitting all alone on the front doorstep of his house. Charlie Brown had his arms perfectly set on his thighs and sported the most forlorn look that Chuck had seen in a long time. Chuck didn't like seeing others so miserable, especially dear friends of his. Thankfully, he wouldn't need any special spy skills to help him.

"Hey, Charlie Brown! What seems to be the matter?" Chuck inquired.

"Oh, hi, Chuck! I just feel so depressed!" Charlie Brown replied.

"Why would you be depressed? What happened?"

"It's my baseball team. We lost again. And, once again, it was all my fault".

"Oh, come on now, Charlie Brown. Baseball's a team game. It's one thing for you to own up to your own mistakes. But, to say that every loss is your fault just isn't true!"

"You don't understand, Chuck. I can't pitch. I can't hit. The team is right. I'm just useless on the baseball diamond." Charlie Brown spoke with such a doom in his voice that Chuck just couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"OK, that's it. We're doing something about this. Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Charlie Brown inquired.

"You'll see."

As Charlie Brown proceeded to walk behind Chuck, he could see that they were approaching the very same baseball diamond that sparked their conversation. In mere moments, Chuck went into the dugout and managed to find a spare glove, bat, and ball. Soon, Chuck took his position onto the pitcher's mound and told Charlie Brown to go into the batter's box.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"We are going to make a ball player out of you, that's what. By the time I'm through with you, your team will be winning games instead of losing them!"

"But, Chuck, I can't. I . . . . .just can't. I'm not good at this game. I'm not good at anything!"

"Listen, Charlie Brown. We all start somewhere. That's the old you talking. We're going to get a new you to start talking pretty soon. Quick!" With that, Chuck fired a wicked slider towards the plate. Charlie Brown promptly whiffed in his attempt.

"Sorry about that. That was a mean pitch. Let me toss a more manageable pitch to you". He then delivered a slow fastball Charlie Brown's way. Again, a big swing and a miss.

"It's OK, Charlie Brown. You'll get it. Just keep trying".

Chuck then proceeded to throw pitch after pitch after pitch. At first, it seemed that Charlie Brown's initial self-assessment of his skills was correct. And then, it happened.

Chuck delivered a beautiful pitch and, clearly unaware, the ball screamed off of Charlie's Brown bat and almost beheaded Chuck before landing harmlessly in center field. Chuck did all he could to get on the ground to avoid the hot, flying object. Charlie Brown immediately dropped the bat and ran towards the pitcher's mound to find a prostrate Chuck lying momentarily dazed.

"Chuck, are you OK?"

"Am I OK? You bet I'm OK. You really nailed that pitch! More importantly, that's your first hit today. That was awesome, buddy!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" For the first time that day, a smile crossed the face of Charlie Brown.

"Let's do that again, OK? This time, I want to see more power!" Charlie Brown practically skipped back into the batter's box. A newfound confidence seemed to sweep through his body.

The next pitch from Chuck ended up in left center field. The following pitch also landed in left center field. Although Charlie Brown would not have any home runs to his name that day, he may as well have won the World Series in his ebullience. After all, he could hit. He proved that he could hit!

After a few more at-bats, they decided to end the session for the day. Charlie Brown walked over to join Chuck on the pitcher's mound.

"I guess I did OK today, huh, Chuck?"

"OK? If you keep hitting like this, then the Major Leagues will be calling you soon!" Chuck said in his signature grin.

"I don't know about that, Chuck. I still need more practice!"

"And you'll get it. If you want, I can give you some pointers on pitching next time".

"That'd be great. Want to go home?"

"Sure"

With that, the two friends proceeded to take the reverse journey homeward. This time, it was Charlie Brown who walked with a joyous air. The smile on his face meant the world to Chuck at that moment. Chuck always did like helping others and this was one way to do so with any Intersect interference.

As he made his way to the top doorstep of his house, Charlie Brown paused and turned to face Chuck.

"Chuck, thank you. Thank you for being such a great friend!"

"Anytime, Charlie Brown! That's what friends are for. Remember, next time, we'll work on your pitching arm"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then, Chuck!"

"OK! Take care, Charlie Brown!"

As he made his way homeward, it seemed that Chuck had one more thing to be thankful for. If he could overhear someone's thoughts, then undoubtedly he would have heard the voice of his good friend, Charlie Brown, further praising him for being a loyal friend and supporter.

"You're the greatest, Charlie Brown." Chuck thought with a smile.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. I've already got the outline for the next chapter in my head (Hint: Sarah's turn).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck vs. Good Grief**

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm hoping that many of you liked the first installment of this story. I feel it's always fun to create heroes whenever possible.

Note: Of course, NBC still has Chuck. Also, the late, great, wonderful Charles Schultz still owns the "Peanuts" empire. God rest his soul!

Chapter 2

"Who am I?"

It's a query that Sarah Walker Bartowski had struggled to answer for so long. For the longest time, she considered herself a full-fledged spy whose true identity couldn't truly be known. Then, one day, she's sent on a rather unusual assignment in Burbank, CA – specifically the Buy More store there. She ended up meeting a man who would irrevocably change her life for the better.

She had fallen in love with Chuck Bartowski almost the moment she met him. Yet, despite any mutual feelings between them, she insisted that they maintain a professional relationship. Still, she watched day after day pass maddeningly with no avenue to tell him how she truly felt. It wasn't until he pressed the issue with one query of his own, "Sarah, do you love me?" that she finally managed to express her amorous emotions towards him. From that moment on, they were virtually inseparable. Only now, it was matrimonial bonds that tied them together.

So, it was this newly married Sarah that found herself walking leisurely around. As she proceeded, she noticed that she was nearing the abode of one Charlie Brown. Chuck had told her what he'd done for his friend the day before, and she simply smiled at the realization that she truly was the most blessed woman on Earth for being wedded to such a remarkable man.

She could see her friend sitting alone on the top step of his porch looking somewhat forlorn. His expression puzzled her; for she realized how big an accomplishment it was for Charlie Brown to demonstrate skills on the baseball diamond. So, she decided to reach out.

"Hi, Charlie Brown. How are things?"

"Oh, hello, Sarah. I didn't see you standing there! I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK. So, what's up? You seem down."

"I am"

"I heard what my husband did for you yesterday. He told me that you've got quite a sweet swing at the plate!" She offered him her best smile for reassurance.

"Yes, Chuck was very helpful. I know that I can't wait for the next game to start".

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Oh, it's not about baseball. It's about . . . something else".

"Tell me what."

"I'm just thinking about this girl."

"A girl? Do you like her?"

"Very much. I can't seem to stop thinking about her"

"What's her name, Charlie Brown?"

"Heather" he replied.

Sarah cringed ever so slightly at hearing the name uttered. Perhaps she had sudden memories of a certain woman with the same name who tormented her ever since her youth. She did all she could to keep from seeming uncomfortable, but Charlie Brown was quick to point out the knee-jerk reaction.

"Sarah, are you OK?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking about something else also. Anyway, tell me more about this Heather"

"Well, she has red hair, a great smile, and I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever known!"

"So, have you told her this? Is she seeing someone else?"

"No, she's not seeing anyone right now. I haven't told her because . . . "

"Because what?"

"Because I'm afraid that she'll say No. Then, everyone will laugh at me and really think that I'm a blockhead". Charlie Brown's head limped with the last words in seeming despair.

Sarah suddenly understood why Charlie Brown was feeling the way he was. So, she decided to finally open up on something that she never dreamed she would ever discuss – her relationship with Chuck.

"Charlie Brown, I'm going to tell you a story. It's about me and Chuck. You know that we're married. But, did you know that it's taken a few years since I first met him before we tied the knot?"

"No, I didn't know that. I always assumed that you were right for each other from the very beginning."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Anyway, I'd fallen for Chuck almost the moment that I met him. Still, for two years, I tried to keep him at bay even though I was madly in love with him"

"Why?"

"I guess that I thought that it was better for both of us. And sometimes I would say or do something that I know really hurt Chuck. I mean, really hurt him. Yet, despite all of this, he still loved me and wanted to be with me. It took some more time, but I finally realized that if a man was that patient and willing to wait for me, then I've probably met the man that I'm supposed to be with for better, for worse, and for keeps." She paused as she became noticeably more emotional with a single teardrop betraying its presence across her cheek. As she wiped it away, she resumed.

"I sometimes think about what could've happened if Chuck wasn't such a patient, understanding man. I would certainly be a much lonelier person that I would be otherwise."

"So, Chuck, if you feel that this Heather is the one for you, then you need to tell her. And don't stop until she says yes. Chuck was persistent. You need to be also. Give her a call!"

"OK, Sarah. I think I will. I have her number handy."

Charlie Brown went inside and approached the phone and lifted up the receiver. He managed to dial the first 3 numbers before he suddenly stopped and hung up the receiver.

"What happened, Charlie Brown? Did you forget the rest of the number?"

"No. I just . . . I just can't do it!"

"Charlie Brown, if she's the one, you have to do this."

"But, what if she says No? I'm not sure I can take it!"

"She won't say no, Charlie Brown!"

"How do you know?"

Sarah then flashed her cubic zirconium ring for him to view. "Am I not happily married to Chuck right now?" She then smiled and nodded her head to coax him to redial.

Upon seeing the bling-bling, he suddenly regained his resolve to call Heather. He completed dialing and waited for the response. One ring went by before he heard an answer on the responding line.

"Hello. Heather? This is Charlie Brown. Yes, we're in the same class. How are you? Oh, I was just wondering something. Would you like to go to a movie with me? You would? OK, how about 2 o clock tomorrow? Great. I'll be at your place to pick you up. See you then. Bye!"

As he hung up the phone, he leapt into the most joyous dance that ever befell mankind. His sheer unadulterated merriment served as a moment that Sarah would never forget herself.

"She said yes. Heather's going to a movie with me!" he exclaimed in a combination of joy and slight disbelief.

"I told you, didn't I, Charlie Brown? I can see that Heather is really smart since she decided to go out with you!"

Then, Charlie Brown went up to Sarah and offered her a big hug. "Thank you, Sarah. Without your help, I know that I wouldn't have had the courage to call Heather. Thank you so much!"

Sarah gladly returned the hug. "You're quite welcome, Charlie Brown. A great guy like you deserves happiness to the fullest. I'm just glad I can be of help."

"Anyway, I should probably get going. I'm sure that you're trying to decide which movie to take Heather to."

"That's true. I guess I'll see you later, Sarah. Tell your husband hi for me".

"I will do so, Charlie Brown. Enjoy your date tomorrow!"

As she walked back to her own abode, the smile that occupied her face during her previous walk returned. She always felt that Charlie Brown had a heart of gold not unlike her betrothed. Seeing his happiness made days like today truly worth living.

"Chuck and Sarah are truly amazing friends. What a lucky guy I am" Charlie Brown mused.

And even though Chuck would always occupy # 1 in her heart, Sarah realized who could reasonably come in # 2.

"You're a great man, Charlie Brown!" Sarah thought.

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. I've already got the outline for the next chapter ready.


End file.
